


Get Closer

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Life-Affirming Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Maggie needs to know that Alex is still actually here with her after Alex gets injured. So she has her way with her on the couch in order to have some life-affirming sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a writing kick for some reason and this just happens to be what popped out of my head and onto my computer. I hope you guys like it :)

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Kara asked Alex for about the tenth time that night, nervously plucking at the fabric of her Supergirl suit.

Alex waved a hand at her sister in exasperation. “For the last time, Kara, yes, I’ll be fine.” She could understand where her concern was coming from. Earlier the DEO had had to take care of hostile alien and during the fight, Alex had been thrown and slammed her head against a wall, causing her pass out. She still remembered the complete look of terror on both Kara’s and Maggie’s faces as they hovered over her as she came to in the medbay at the DEO.

Seeing that Kara was still hesitant to leave, Maggie, who’d been sitting on the couch with Alex, chimed in. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’m staying here all night and you need to get back to the DEO and help those guys wrangle up some more aliens.”

The blonde sighed in resignation. “Okay, okay I’m going. You just really had me worried there.”

Alex stood from her seat and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. “I know and I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

"You say that every time you get hurt.”

She shrugged. “And one day I’ll actually mean it.”

Shaking her head, Kara lightly shoved her shoulder before walking over to the giant window in Alex’s apartment. “Take care of her, Maggie,” she told her sister’s girlfriend.

“Sure thing, Supergirl. Though I have no doubt you’ll be stopping by in the morning to check up on her.”

Kara smiled in response before flying out the window, leaving Alex to get up and shut it behind her. Not for the first time was Alex grateful of this particular amenity in her apartment. It allowed her sister to come and go much easier than it would be for to take the stairs or the elevator and be at a higher risk of someone seeing.

Alex turned back around to address Maggie. “So what do you—”

Whatever she was about to say was abruptly cut off as her girlfriend launched herself at her and swallowed her words. She was spun around and backed up until her legs hit the couch. Maggie fell with her as she landed on the cushions, the shorter woman straddling Alex and pinning her down.

When Maggie thrust her tongue into her mouth, Alex moaned and dug her short nails into Maggie’s shirt-clad back. Almost everything Alex did when she and Maggie were intimate turned the detective on, but there were a few key actions that could send fire coursing through her veins:

            1) Her neck being bitten

            2) Nails dragging down her back

Breaking their kiss, Maggie hurriedly ripped off Alex’s shirt which was hastily followed by her own. Wasting no time at all, she placed her lips on Alex’s neck while her hands went to the button at her jeans, undoing it in one motion and sliding the zipped down right after. As she sucked on the skin on her collarbone, her right hand slid into Alex’s pants and dipped below her underwear.

Alex fisted a hand in Maggie’s hair while the other woman began to circle her clit. She felt her fingers travel down farther before two pushed inside her without preamble. Her back arched and the sting of Maggie’s teeth as they nipped at her neck made her breath hitch in her throat.

Maggie started an efficient rhythm of short but quick strokes. Her hand being trapped within the confines of Alex’s pants gave her almost no room to work with, but it would have to do. Having to remove her hand and pull back just to take off those damn skinny jeans was just out of the question. It would take too much time, in her opinion, and she was _not_ waiting that long.

Alex felt the fingers inside her curl up and immediately find that spot that they were so very familiar with. Her hips jumped and a gasp stuttered out of her mouth. While it was pretty damn clear that she was enjoying this, she was actually kind of confused as to what had gotten into her girlfriend. Rarely was Maggie ever _this_ impatient during sex with her to the point where hardly any of their clothes had come off.

Sure, sleeping together was a recent development—one that started only a couple weeks ago despite the fact that they’d been dating for a couple months beforehand—but Maggie had always taken the time to remove their clothes; her reasoning being that she liked that she could be this naked—both physically and emotionally—with her. (Yeah, it turned out that Maggie was actually a huge romantic ball of mush when it came to dating Alex.)

Despite her bewilderment, though, Alex couldn’t deny that the straight-forward, get-down-to-business side of Maggie was turning her on to no end. So she didn’t stop to ask her what was wrong, instead opting to lay back and let her girlfriend fuck her to orgasm.

Maggie, on the other hand, wanted—no, needed—Alex to come. She was desperate to see the other woman fall apart beneath her. She needed to feel her clench around her fingers and flood her hand. And if there was one trick that was sure to do the job, it was this:

Moving her mouth over to Alex’s ear, she told her, “You’re so fucking wet, baby.” Dirty talk. If Maggie Sawyer had learned anything over the past couple weeks of sleeping with Alex Danvers, it was that the latter _loved_ hearing her whisper filthy vulgarities into her ear. She would always come harder when those words were being said to her, _about_ her.

“God, you feel so good around my fingers. Just imagine if my mouth was on you right now.” She saw Alex close her eyes, lost in pleasure. “I’d suck on your clit and then push my tongue inside you and you’d taste _amazing._ ”

Alex felt Maggie’s fingers thrust deeper and whimpered. “Make me come, Maggie.”

“I’m going to, Alex. Let go and come for me.”

Alex’s entire body tense as ecstasy washed over her. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as the hand still fisted in Maggie’s hair involuntarily tightened even further. Her hips jerked up to meet the hand that continued to slowly work her through her orgasm.

When her breathing had finally evened out and her mind became more focused, Alex realized that at some point, Maggie had buried her face in the crook of Alex’s neck and she could feel slight dampness on her skin that wasn’t caused from sweat.

She cleared her throat. “Maggie. What’s wrong?” She heard the detective sigh before she lifted her head and looked at her. A lone tear threatened to run down her cheek.

“Do you have any idea what it was like waiting for you to wake up?” Her voice was shaky, as if she was trying not to break. “I was so _scared_ , Alex. One moment you were alright and then the next…you’re on the ground and not moving. Christ, Alex, you were barely _breathing._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered, biting her lip to stifle a groan when Maggie, at last, pulled her hand from her pants.

Maggie sighed and looked away. “I know. And it’s not even really your fault. Your job’s dangerous, just like mine.”

“Yeah, it is. And you know that this is probably not the only time I’m gonna get injured like that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I just….This was just the first time I’ve ever actually questioned whether you were dead or not since we started dating. I guess I just got a little too scared.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her and gestured at them. “And I guess you just need to…what? Reaffirm life?”

Maggie could hear the held back laughter in Alex’s voice and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, babe. Have you never had ‘almost just died’ sex? It’s awesome.”

Alex actually did laugh at that. “Well if what just happened is anything to go by, then I think I’d have to agree! Now why don’t we head to my room so I can show you exactly just how alive I really am?”

Maggie was already up and off the couch, pulling Alex with her. “I think that’s the best suggestion you’ve had all day.”


End file.
